Freezing Asgard
by JFDragonFire
Summary: Injured Loki stumbles into another realm and happens upon a powerful girl making an ice castle in the mountains. Will she help Loki heal and assist him in obtaining the throne of Asgard? THIRD PLACE WINNER FOR A FAN FICTION FIRST KISS CONTEST!
1. Prologue

This story will be about a Loki and Elsa pairing. I will try to make it believable.

**Set during Thor: The Dark World and Frozen.**

**WARNING!: Will contain spoilers for Thor: The Dark World**

* * *

**This story is in the process of being edited for a contest, please forgive me for any confusion or mistakes.**

* * *

Loki struggled forward, holding his wound. As he walked, the storm seemed to rage harder against him, mirroring the rage he felt at his unexpected deposit on this desolate, icy mountaintop. Although as a frost giant the cold the cold never bothered him, he still needed to find somewhere safe to rest and recover.

At first, Loki had welcomed the chaos that came about as the nine realms began to fall in alignment. Faking his own death on Svartalfheim had been easy-it hadn't been difficult to predict that impulsive Thor would leave his body behind. Finally free to do as he wished without his meddlesome father and brother breathing threats down his neck, Loki wandered the realms, hoping to find somewhere safe to rest and recover. It was an irony deserving of laughter that he would end up back in the ice and snow from whence he was born.

Just when he was ready to collapse, the storm ceased and everything became calm. He heard a sweet voice singing. He staggered on as fast as he could. Perhaps whomever was singing never heard of his evil deeds and would help him.

Finally he saw her, a girl wearing a teal dress and a magenta cape. Her pinned up hair was almost white and she wore a tiara.

The girl sang, _"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel; don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore."_

She formed a snowman with a wave of her hand. Loki was astonished when it ran off as soon as her back was turned.

_"Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!"_ she sang as she commanded the snow swirls.

She continued to sing something about how the cold never bothered her, but Loki tuned her out. She had an amazing voice but he didn't care much for singing.

His attention was recaptured when she created a flight of frosty stairs. As she ran up them they the frost faded away to reveal that the stairs were made of pure ice. The designs on them were truly remarkable.

Loki's eyes widened when an ice castle began to form. It was beautiful and perfectly made. Where in all the nine realms did this weak human-like girl get such a power? It was amazing.

_"Let the storm rage on!"_ she sang out so loud that Loki cringed. He looked up to see her on a balcony. Her outfit had changed to reflect her powers of ice and snow and her hair was now down in a braid, the crown nowhere to be seen. She walked inside slamming the door shut. Loki smiled; this was even better than he expected. Holding his wound he staggered towards the ice fortress. The girl's song had revealed a lot about her and Loki knew just what he would do.

* * *

**I will need a beta reader for chapter 3 till the end of the story.**

* * *

~JFDragonFire


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

This is in the process of being edited for a contest. Please forgive me for any confusion or mistakes.

**Chapter 1: Fated Meeting**

* * *

Loki marveled at the elaborate details of the stairs and castle. His hand on the railing left blood smears as he ascended the icy stairs. The ice was smooth, not a chip or piece out of place. At the top was a set of double doors. Loki smiled, this girl's power was truly amazing.

The normal thing to do was to knock, but he was by no sense of the word normal. He pushed open one of the doors with both his hands, ruining the beautiful designs with his blood. It was time for him to put on a show.

He stumbled inside calling desperately, "Hello! I know you are here. Please! I need help!"

The girl cautiously came down a flight of stairs that led high into the castle. She stopped in an archway between the stairs she just descended and the stairs that lead to the bottom.

Her voice was laced with fear. "Who are you and how did you find me so fast? Did you follow me from Arendelle? I don't know how you could've because I left a storm in my wake to slow down any potential threats."

"No," Loki said laboring to breathe. "I was hunting a large mountain cat when it turned and jumped at me. I slipped and fell into my sword. Please." He stumbled forward, blood dripping from his open wound. "I need help."

The girl moved closer. She spotted the trail of blood drops. She came down the stairs but stopped on the bottom step. "How do I know you are not lying and that you are not here to kill me?"

"If I was here to kill you, girl, you would be dead already." Loki doubled over in pain. The longer he waited to have his wound tended to the more blood he lost and the more painful it became. This girl was not as easily fooled as he expected.

The girl came closer to him but kept her distance. "Sir, I'm sorry but I can't help you. You are not safe around me."

Loki tried to take off his cloak but it was harder than he expected. He was no longer acting; the pain excruciating. He could barely think straight.

"You can't hurt me girl." He looked up at her through the haze of pain. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me die or are you going to help me?"

The girl hesitated for a moment then helped him remove his cape. She gasped at the open wound. She hurried off and frantically searched around. She ripped a piece of material from the bottom of her flowing frock. Loki watched her. This was the first time he had actually seen the details of her face. Something was triggered in his mind, a scene from what seemed like a long forgotten dream.

_He was a young boy and he was holding a lifeless girl with black hair in his arms. Her head was caked with blood._

_"I won't let you die," he whispered just before he kissed the girl and as he did her hair turned so blonde that it was almost white._

He started when the living girl leaned over him and said, "Stranger are you okay? Please answer me."

As the dream faded he looked at the girl and whispered, "Lase?" Then everything went black.

* * *

**Lase **is pronounced** Lacy.**

Hope you guys liked it!

Thank you to my 21 followers, 12 favorites, and all my reviewers! This story got more response from just the prologue than my other story The Exciled Prince and the Half-Blood, which has 14 chapters! You guys are awesome!

**~JFDragonFire :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Past and Present

**This is in the process of being edited for a contest. Please forgive me if there is any confusion or mistakes.**

**Chapter 2: Past and Present**

* * *

_Flashes of that black haired girl danced inside of Loki's mind. He was a boy and she was a girl slightly younger than him. In one of his dreams, he was playing a prank on one of the Asgardian guards, freezing his feet to the ground. The girl laughed and cheered him on. Another flash was a memory he knew well. He, Thor, the warriors three, and Sif played a game. Each tested their balance on the ledge of one of the high balconies. Of course Thor out-matched them all, egotistical showoff. One aspect of the dream was different from his memory: the black haired girl, Lase, was there._

_She jumped up right after Thor. "Think you're so great? Watch this!"_

_She did a backflip and landed solidly. Loki smiled at the sight Thor's scowled. The others cheered her on. She did a few more flips and spins with perfect accuracy. It was only when she attempted to do a cartwheel that she lost her balance. Loki was the first to notice and jumped to catch her but it was too late. _

_Sif screamed as Lase hurtled toward the ground below. While the others watched in horror, Loki ran through corridors and down flights of stairs as fast as he could. Reaching the bottom, he ran outside in the direction he knew she should land._

_When he turned the corner a horrifying scene awaited him. Her mangled body lay on the ground._

_"Lase!" He cried, running toward her._

_Her body was twisted into an unnatural position, a small pool of blood around her head. He knelt, grabbed her into his arms and checked for a pulse. When he failed to find one he sat in shock._

_"I won't let you die," he whispered. Then he kissed her. Her raven hair slowly turned so blonde that it was almost white._

Loki's eyes opened and the dream faded away. He sensed that these were more than mere dreams-felt like memories. He had all but forgotten them, so why were they resurfacing now? He shook his head trying to clear his mind. He became aware of his surroundings. He was laying on a cold hard surface, a thin layer of frost covering him. He remembered the ice castle.

Above him was a tall ceiling made of ice. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain reminded him why he was lying down to begin with. He glanced at the wound. It was covered with a strip of icy fabric from the girl's dress. He spotted her, staring out a window as if in a trance.

"What is your name girl?" Loki asked, grimacing. His stomach burning with pain from being impaled.

The girl jumped. She turned toward Loki. "Elsa, of Arendelle. What is yours?"

"Loki," he said, rolling his eyes in amusement at the formality of her response. "Of Asgard."

She moved closer. "How are you feeling? I tried my best to wrap that around you without harming you."

"I appreciate the effort but I fear that this is more than a surface wound." Loki unraveled the cloth from his wound. "I was impaled with a sword. Some of my organs may have also been injured."

"Well what do we do? We are in the mountains and I didn't happen to bring medical supplies." There was genuine concern in her voice.

"Give me your hand."

"What?" Backing away she added "No, I can't touch you or I'll hurt you."

Loki hissed in pain and frustration. "Please just trust me Elsa and give me your hand."

The girl hesitated and then complied. Loki grabbed her hand and placed it over his wound. He would use her powers of ice to try to heal it. It was a long shot but he was a Frost Giant after all, perhaps it would work. He stared at their joined hands and concentrated. A moment later there was a flash of light and his skin around their hands turned its original shade of blue. The girl gasped and Loki grunted. The pain was excruciating but he knew he couldn't stop. This was his best chance of surviving.

His strength returned and he let go of her hand. His skin turned Frost Giant-blue. The girl stepped back in fear.

"What have I done?" Her voice trembled.

* * *

**I need a beta reader for the rest of this story. The chapters before this one has already been done.**

**Does anybody wanna draw some fan art?**

**~JFDragonFire**


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I had a lot of conventions that I went to this summer.

Sorry the chapters are so short, this story is takings it's time getting up and going. Once that happens the chapters should be longer.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Deal**

* * *

Loki smiled in amusement at her reaction to his physical change, "Don't worry yourself girl. It's not you, this is what I really am. "

Glancing from him to her now blood smeared hands and then back at him, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Loki attempted to sit but searing pain shot through his stomach forcing him to lay back down. Apparently he wasn't entirely healed. He closed his eyes and answered, "I come from another realm and I'm from a race of beings known as the Frost Giants."

Elsa looked puzzled, "Frost Giant and another realm? What are you talking about. Perhaps you lost too much blood and you're a little confused because you're not making any sense."

Without warning Loki grabbed her crimson soaked hand and held it up for both of them to see. "Here is your proof to what I say. I was able to harness your powers of ice to partially heal my wound."

Retrieving her hand and backing away nervously, Elsa stammered, "I must go clean my hands."

After the girl exited the room Loki closed his eyes. She probably thought he was crazy but what bothered him more was the visions of Lase that swam in his mind. Why did this Elsa trigger such strong remembrances of her? Could they be the same person or was his blood deprived brain playing tricks on him. No, Loki knew it wasn't a trick, after all he was the god of mischief. The visions were presented as memories from long ago. How could he have forgotten everything until now? He knew he would have to investigate things further to find the answer.

Elsa returned after thoroughly washing Loki's blood from her hands."If you really are what you say you are then can you can control ice?" she asked with a hint of doubt in her voice. "I've never had complete control of my powers but when you took my hand I felt for the first time that I had control. I'm trying to make sense of it all."

Loki was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realized that she had returned and didn't answer her question until she repeated it. "Technically yes." Again he tried to sit up but it was difficult. Elsa noticed his struggle and rushed to help him.

"You're pale again. Why does your appearance change?" She asked backing away a little.

"This appearance is only an illusion. I prefer it over my true form."

"May I ask why? Are you ashamed of your true self?" Elsa felt a little uneasy asking him that since she was guilty of that herself.

Avoiding her question Loki said, "You said earlier healing me was the first time your powers felt like they were under control. You seem to fear them. Why, you should rejoice in your uniqueness. Power is a gift not a curse learn to see it that way."

"My parents never knew how or why I got this curse...I mean gift. For years I've tried to control it but its only gotten stronger. This castle was the first thing I could make without fearing what others would say or think but even that wasn't under my complete control."

"Elsa give me your hand."

She hesitated slightly but after a brief moment she held it out to him. He gently placed his hand on hers raised it to face his other hand. After a second ice and snow swirled around his hand and started to form into the shape of a snow-globe. Inside was an icy replica of Asgard.

When he had finished he let go of Elsa's hand and handed her the snow-globe. When she took it he said, "You're power is not a curse Elsa. It's a beautiful gift and you could do amazing things with it. Learn to control it and don't be afraid of it."

Elsa looked at the beautiful snow-globe. She looked at the miniature city it contained and had a strange feeling that she knew the place. She turned to Loki and asked, "What is this place? I think I've seen it before."

Loki smiled. _"Could she possibly be Lase?"_ he thought. But how did she get here?

"That is my kingdom Asgard. The throne was taken from me and I was cast out by my arrogant brother." He looked at the globe still in her hand and said, "I will make you a deal Elsa. I will help you learn how to control your power if you let me stay here to heal. Help me take back my kingdom and together we will rule."

Elsa stared at the globe in her hand and considered his offer. Giving him back the globe she said, "Okay. You've got a deal."

Loki shook his head, "Keep it, it's a gift for you."

"Thank you." then walking away she said, "You lost a lot of blood, I'm sure you will need your rest."

After she left the room Loki smiled to himself, this plan was playing out perfectly. Soon the throne of Asgard will finally be his.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I'm trying to keep both Loki and Elsa in character. Please write a review, both good and bad are appreciated!

**~Jean Francis**


	5. Chapter 4: Of Furniture and Songs

**A/N:** I finally wrote a chapter for you guys! Sorry it took so long. I had the hardest time choosing where to go with this story. I still don't know where I wanna go with it. I made things up as I went along writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it!

**Song: All I Need by Within Temptation**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Furniture and Songs**

* * *

Two days passed and with Elsa's help Loki was healing. However, the last two days were filled with torment for him as more memories of Elsa's supposed previous life haunted his dreams, bringing long forgotten feelings with them. The more memories he had the more he realized that he was in love with Lase before his memory disappeared.

Loki sat on a chair made of ice and one of the many rooms pondering while Elsa was making more ice furniture on the other end of the room. Why would his memories of Lase completely vanish? Most of them were light hearted and fun, especially after he gave her his power so that she would live. However, Odin wasn't happy with what happened, saying Lase could become a threat because those powers were meant for a Frost Giant, not an Asgardian. Despite his cleverness, Loki could not figure out what happened to make things the way they were now.

"Are you alright, Loki? You've been quiet for some time now." Elsa inquired struggling to make a coffee table in front of a made couch her and Loki made earlier.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just some important memories long forgotten are resurfacing and I'm trying to figure out how I forgot them." Loki frowned, "With my brilliant mind, I shouldn't have forgotten them."

Giving up on the deformed coffee table she was working on, Elsa walked over and kneeled in front of him, "Perhaps I can help in some way, if you'd like?"

Loki sighed, grabbed her hands and pulled her up as he rose, so they were both standing close, "Now is not the time for me to reveal my past. You will not like what you hear."

"Alright." Elsa whispered before she pulled away and returned to the coffee table. She struggled to keep control of her power as she held both hands above the table.

Loki laughed at the anger and desperation that crossed her face. "Let me help you." He stated as he walked up behind her. When he placed his hands on both her arms and grabbed her wrists, power surged from her hands and the table was completed and perfect. After she stopped releasing her power, Elsa leaned back into Loki's chest.

She was shuddering and from her wrists, Loki could feel that her heart rate was fast. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"Yes, I…" she paused and pulled away, "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air." With that she left.

Loki followed her but kept hidden. He was concerned, not because he cared for her, but because he didn't want his key to gaining the throne of Asgard to vanish. She walked a short distance from the castle into a wooded area.

She played with her ice magic, pushing up snow flurries around her, and then began to sing:

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

_I'm here on the edge again_

_I wish I could let it go_

_I know that I'm only one step away_

_From turning around_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

Loki stepped out of his hiding place. Elsa was still stirring up flurries as she sang. When she turned around and saw him she paused but then continued singing:

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

Elsa walked around him in a large circle still singing:

_I tried many times but nothing was real_

_Make it fade away, don't break me down_

_I want to believe that this is for real_

_Save me from my fear_

_Don't tear me down_

Finally she slowly walked towards him finishing up her song with:

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Make my heart a better place_

Elsa looked up at Loki. In response, Loki hugged her and said, "Elsa, I could never hurt you." He knew full well that he was lying to her, and for the first time in his life, there was a hint of guilt.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be a naïve as my sister, Anna. But these past two days with you helping me with my power and getting to know you, has made me think twice about my promise." Hugging him tighter she then said, "I don't know what it is, but there is something familiar about you Loki. Your face, you voice, your touch all seem amazingly familiar. I can't explain it. When we first met I was nervous but after we talked something told me I could trust you."

"I understand what you mean." Loki replied. Then pulling away, he grabbed her hand and led her back to the castle saying, "Let's go back, we still have a lot of furniture to make."

* * *

**Please review :)**

**This chapter is a first draft, if you see any mistakes please let me know.**

**Also follow me on twitter for any author notes or comments. I have the same name, JFDragonFire**


End file.
